S (Valhalla)
Summary S', also know as Sócrates Kant, is a Trigger, created from seemily nothing into the Grand Canyon. He was immediatly assauted by E, before being rescued by the Trigger Ong. His objective is to discover the reason of his existence, as well as REDACTED Appearance and Personality As a Trigger, S can look however he desires. However, he normally stays as a guy wearing casual clothes with a crimson iris. He uses fingerless gloves and has a scar on his throat. His soul is shown as a shadow. His mind is shown as a thin line. His concept is a black spot on the abstract plane Initially, S was quiet, rude and blunt. He avoids social interaction as much as he can, though he tends to have some exceptions. Once he gets to know someone, he tends to open up and show his softer, more friendly side. He values those he trust above anything else. He is insecure, uncharismatic and tends to get extremely violent. He won't hesitate in killing someone once he feels threatened. Thanks to his attitude, he has received severe critic over his actions, even from those he trusts the most. This has lead to several mental breakdowns that get worst as the story progresses. However, S believes they are a "necessary evil", and that his personality is his biggest weakness. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: S, Sócrates Kant, Genesis Origin: It All Returns To Nothing Gender: Male, though technically genderless. As a Trigger, can change his own gender Age: Months Old in his new body, his mind is 999 billion years old Classification: Trigger, "Outerwordly", Genesis, Apocalypse Date of Birth: 5th of July, 2037 Birthplace: Death Valley Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: Music, philosophy, books and games, O and R, sleeping, light, cats and math. Trust Dislikes: Anti-Triggers, A, B and E, those who lie to themselves, his memory, being alone in the dark, invertebrate animals, violence. Those who betray others Eye Color: Variable, tends to have a crimson iris Hair Color: Variable Status: Alive Affiliation: Sword of Rá, Eagles of Death Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B, likely 7-A, 6-A with Darkness of the Night | 6-C, High 5-A with Darkness of the Night, High 4-C with Unlocking Powers and Abilities: |-|Standard Trigger Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transduality (Over Logic and Nonlogic. Triggers are beings who exist independant of logic, as well as of the lack of it), Dimensional Storage, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 5. A Trigger has no death written over their "paper", as a method of counter acting the Grim Reaper's curses), Reactive Evolution (Triggers can adapt to any environment, including abstract, non existing pocket realities and 0 Dimensional spaces. If pushed to their limits, they can become stronger and more resistant to adverse effects), Immersion (Can enter reflections), Power Bestowal, Technology Manipulation (A fight between Triggers can change technology, transforming a car into a space jet), Soul Manipulation (Exists in the spiritual layer, thus, all of his attacks and power apply to the soul), Mind Manipulation (Same as soul manipulation), Transmutation, Matter Manipulation (Varies from molecular to quantum level. A Trigger can change the fundamental state of all matter when fighting, changing water into metal and stone into sand. Energy can rip apart molecules, and a strong enough blow can open a hole in 11 Dimensional strings, creating something akin to a black hole, Minor Mathematics Manipulation (Can change equations with punches. Made 2+2=3 once), Elemental Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Their fights break down time and space, altering the flow of time and destroying and slashing space apart), Explosion Manipulation, Vector Manipulation (A Trigger with Layer Control once reflected all vectors of a human, causing them to explode into nothing), Reality Warping, Antimatter Manipulation (Can shift matter into antimatter), BFR (Due to their spatial alterations, their punches can send people to other universes), Physics Manipulation (Completely negate the laws of physics with their blows), Biological Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Magnetism Manipulation, Body Control (Triggers can alter their body as they see fit, making it so their body take the property of gas and water, or growing trillions of hairs into their hands), Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-Mid on all layers. Can come back from being cut in half), Invulnerability (Anything that is not other Triggers or magical beings can't affect them), Acausality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception | Dimensional Travel (Can break through dimensional walls, travelling to other realities, timelines, points in time, higher dimensional spaces or even higher or lower layers of realities), Immortality (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure (A Level 2 Trigger once erased the statue of liberty and brought it back from non existance), Regeneration (Mid for physical layer. Can come back from his head exploding. Low-High for Spiritual and Mental Layer. Can come back from his core. Unknown for Abstract Layer), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Teleportation, Telepathy, Subjective Reality, Astral Projection, Duplication, Age Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can seal beings inside it), Enhanced Mathematics Manipulation, Resistence Negation, Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Mid), Aura (Which has Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, shuts down all organs inside someone's body and forces death upon those who stand close to him), Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Nuclear Manipulation and Vibration Manipulation |-|Unique Powers= Darkness Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Teleportation, Summoning and Portal Creation, Weapon Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Existence Erasure, Creation, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis, Precognition, Cosmic Awareness. Damage Transferal, Semi-Omnipresence, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation with Darkness of the Night | All previous, Intangibility, Sound Nulification, Perception Manipulation, Absorption. Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 5), Regeneration (Low-Godly) and Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8 and 9) negation with Darkness of the Night. Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Explosion Manipulation and Regeneration (Mid-High) with Unlocking |-|Resistances=Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Full Moon completely negates any form of heat and light), Darkness Manipulation (His darkness can't be controlled even by Level 2 Trigger), possesses SSS+ resistance, which should grant him Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Up to Quantic level), Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Transmutation, Physics Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Reality Warping, BFR, Biological Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation (Should be able to resist most use of Layer Control and Trigger Standard Powers), Existence Erasure (Tanked a explosion that erased things and sent them to the void), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Should be capable of surviving Samael's Reaper's Toll), Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Survived H's soundwaves, which cracks anything it touches like glass), Information Manipulation (Can live inside of E's information bending world), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Perception Manipulation (Can fight against beings with divinity), Illusion Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Law Manipulation (Can break free of a demon's contract), Absolute Zero, Absorption (Should resist Cosmos's aura, which absorbs anything in the range into Cosmos), Power Mimicry (Should resist Alexander's Invindia), Power Nullification, Information Analysis, Plot Manipulation (Should be able to barely survive Stargaze's Stargaze), Sealing (Escaped Mephisto's prison), Resistance Negation, Petrification, Gravity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation (Immune to Dolor), Power Absorption (Should be able to be immune to the human's anti trigger weapons), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Should be able to resist Hexa's higher dimensional twisting), Age Manipulation (Unaffected by babyfication), Possession (Triggers are unable to be possessed by ghosts), Magic, Broadway Force (Can barely break free of Susan's curse of dance), Curse Manipulation (Only curses of the gods should be able to affect him), Clairvoyance (Unable to be affected by Beatrice's Shot), Disease Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Unholy Manipulation (Unable to turn into a demon), Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Reduction | All previous to a much higher degree, Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly. Unaffected by Ouroborus, a chain capable of killing a Level 4), Chaos Manipulation (Barely survived an attack from Mephisto, which brings the primordial chaos from when reality was birthed, though he died shortly after thanks to the wound), Radiation Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Should be able to survive a Mandracora's scream, which destroys the life force of however hears it), Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3. Managed to temporarily survive a touch from the Grim Ripper) Attack Potency: City level+, likely Mountain level (Should be comparable to other Level 1 Triggers, who can harm the likes of Alastor) Continental level with Darkness of the Night (By releasing all of his darkness at once, he is stated to be able to destroy Russia and large parts of Asia. As a A+ Power with BBB- Range Burst, it should be able to destroy this area) | Island level (Compared to other Level 2 Triggers), Dwarf Star level with Darkness of the Night (With his darkness, he is able to create a creature dozens of times larger than Jupiter. Smashed a bone inside the skull of a Phoenix), Large Star level with Unlocking (Upon unlocking, he caused shockwaves that ripped through the solar system and was comparable to a supernova) Speed: High Hypersonic+, Nigh-Omnipresence with Darkness of the Night (Becomes one with all darkness in his range) | High Hypersonic+ movement speed, Massively FTL reactions and combat speed (Views nanoseconds as a long time. Blocked arrows shoot from the sun that reached the Earth in seconds), Nigh-Omnipresence, Massively FTL+ attack speed with Unlocking (Released waves of heat that covered the entire galaxy in minutes) Lifting Strength: Class M, Class G with Darkness of the Night (Created and carried a "billion ton" shadow ball) | Class M, Pre-Stellar with Darkness of the Night, Stellar with Unlocking (Gained the mass of a star) Striking Strength: City Class, likely Mountain Class. Continent Class with Darkness of the Night | Island Class, Dwarf Star Class with Darkness of the Night, Large Star Class with Unlocking Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level, Continental level with Darkness of the Night | Island level, Star level with Darkness of the Night (A shield made of the concept of darkness, it is able to completely block Stardust, a Shot that can destroy the Sun), Large Star level with Unlocking (Survived his initial release) Stamina: Godlike (Trigger can fight for entire weeks before feeling tiredness) | Infinite Range: Varies from Melee range to Low Multiversal with standard trigger powers, kilometers with Full Moon, Continental with Darkness of the Night | Varies from Melee range to possibly Complex Multiversal, kilometers with Full Moon, Universal with Darkness of the Night (Gathers darkness across all of Outer Space), Galatic with Unlocking (Released a heat wave that covered the entire galaxy) Standard Equipment: Nothing | A feather of a Phoenix Intelligence: Supergenius. A high level Trigger who has one of the prime elements at his disposal. As such, he should scale to other Trigger like A, who is a genius even among genius Trigger, who can create a infinite higher dimensional simulation and who could create formulas that affected reality down to it's nonexistent layers. Although he is young, he quickly mastered the art of combat not even one second after having learned of it. He was trained by the Trigger Ong, a special combat agency specialized in creating combat units of Triggers and only pick the best among the best. S quickly rose to the top of the agency in one week and had to be transfered somewhere, since he was "too good". He has mastered over one trillion martial arts, and mixed it all together into his personal style of fighting. His fighting capabilities are so great that not even advanced ultra computers that exist in higher planes of existence can accurely predict and pin point his style. Fighting against him is like fighting against a trillion enemies at once. He has also thought of picking up weapons, but found them to be unfitting for him. However, he implied he could cut higher dimensional strings with the sword if he trained enough. With Valhalla, S has seen and experienced literally countless battles, seeing each and every chance he has at failure and victory in a certain battle. This had initially driven him insane with knowledge, although as the story progresses and his experience grows, he starts to adapt to it. After a certain point, he starts to experience infinite battles at once through Valhalla, becoming one of the most skilled Level 1 and Level 2 Trigger of all time. Outside of battle, he is a skilled songwritter, actor and cook, although he doesn't put these skills to good use. He is a skilled mathematian, at his peak being able to go through infinite calculations at once. Has such a deep understanding of mathematics and reality that even the slightest, most invisible distortion in physics is easily identifiable by him due to sheer calculation. Automatically calculates what the best course of action for any situation is, going through billions of mental simulations at once before choosing a certain one. Has gone insane more than once thanks to his amount of knowledge. Weaknesses: Insecure and violent. Will have mental breakdowns if someone goes against his morals. Can get stuck in seeing a infinite precognitive loop with Valhalla, which normally drives him insane. Unable to see anything with Darkness of the Night | Same except for last weakness. Unlocking is extremely hard to control. Feels as though he is a bit "too good" at everything, constantly desiring his own end Key: First Trigger "Inhumane" | Second Trigger "Outerworldly" Notable Attacks and Techniques Full Moon: Socrátes's Shot, a manifestation of his fear of the dark. It gives him absolute control over darkness, to the point of the most far fatched definition of darkness possible. It possess B rank in Power, making it relatively strong. His rank of C allows him to reach far away with his shadows and darkness, being able to cover an entire city in it. Full Moon's better stats are Development and Versatility, with a A+ on both. With that, he can perform almost any feat as long as it has darkness within it. Some examples: *Shadow Ripping: By ripping out someone's shadow, he can affect them in many ways. Doing it within the physical layer allows him to delete their physical body. By taking the shadow of the soul, he can remove the connection of the soul with the other layers, transforming it into a ghost. By taking out the mind's shadow, it will erase the memories out of it. As of Socrátes's ascension to Level 2, he is able to take out the shadow out of someone's concept, however, the effects are unknown. *Portals: Can create portals to the Reverse Side out of darkness, summoning dozens of Lost Souls and Lil' Rippers, which will attack anyone they see. Can also engulf someone into that darkness, banishing them to the Reverse Side. *Teleportation: Can teleport to any darkness within his range. *Weapon of Darkness: Can create and manipulate weapons made out of darkness. Once made up to a million swords of darkness fall down from the sky. *Creation: Can create almost anything from darkness, be it food, water, beds, baseball bats, etc. *Body Control: Can control the body of something or someone as long as there is even the vaguest amount of darkness in them. As of him reaching Level 2, he gained the following abilities: *Shadow Transformation: Can transform into a shadow, becoming intangible. *Pupil Blackening: If someone has a black pupil, he can shut down their vision permanetly. *Absorption: Can expand his shadow to eat anything and add it onto itself, growing in size. Darkness of the Night: Socrátes's Burst. With a DDD+ condition, he needs to be in the presence of a full moon for it to activate (Though this can be bypassed by going to space). The Burst itself, a B+ one, allows for him to become one with the primordial darkness itself. Now with a A+ in Power and BBB- in range, it has more than enough power to destroy a continent. He does strugle utilizing it, giving him the sensation of being trapped and making a move blindly. He takes action based on his instincts, which are, most of the time, correct. It does, however, leave him rather slow. This weakness is gone by Level 2, where he found himself to be able to supass it by accepting the darkness and embracing it. Some of the things he can do with it: *Damage Transferal: Can deflect any damage done to him by releasing it somewhere else in the darkness. *Darkening: Can cause the entire area in his range to become completely dark, even moving the clouds to block the moon. *Shadow Shifting: Can change the shadows within him, transforming it into a dark fire, or into black smoke. As of Level 2, he has: *True Form: Due being one with the primordial darkness, any being with a weak mind will be driven insane by him. *Size Shifting: Can shift his size by using the darkness across space. With it, he managed to grow dozens of times larger than jupiter. *Immortality Killer: A trait of all Primordial Bursts. They are able to permanently kill immortal beasts from the Divine Legends. With this, Socrátes killed The Phoenix by smashing a bone into it's head, ending it's cycle of reincarnation. Unlocking: A power that is completely unknown to all, even to Socrátes himself. It has only be used in 2 ways before: *'Valhalla:' Socrátes is able to instantly uncover any secret from anyone he has meet, from their personal life, their age, their abilities and powers, etc. It also seemily allows him to see the future, even multiple different outcomes if needed. Socrátes is unable to turn it off. However, this only works when in the middle of a fight. Outside of a fight, it is able to instead find the location of any object or person and transfer that information to Socrátes. It only tells him the name of the place, so if Socrátes doesn't know where or what a location is, the information is more or less useless. In truth, what Socrátes is doing is collecting information directly from Valhalla, subconsciously reading directly from the papers of creation. The origins of this power is unknown, though Socrátes feels as if them don't belong to him. *'Release;Unlock:' REDACTED Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Valhalla Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Murderers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Supernatural Characters Category:CrimsonStarFallen's Profiles Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Transdual Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Technology Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Vector Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Physics Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Biology Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Concept Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Age Users Category:Causality Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Perception Users Category:Dream Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Death Users Category:Blood Users Category:Bone Users Category:Nuclear Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Memory Users Category:Creation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Information Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sound Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Madness Users Category:Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Geniuses